


Welcome to Jigoku.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 'I C AN'T WA IT TO EAT SOME BODY TODAY-', 'LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR', 'iT'S RAINING MEN HALLELUJAH', Blood, Crack taken seriously?, Gen, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Asano, Insane Nagisa, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Probably around before 1st year in middle school, Screaming, Somewhat friends, Such good impressions, The Underground is fucked up, The Underground is secretly a fucking musical, They meet in an alley, They're not that close yet, Underground, Worldbuilding, Yes some people are insane enough to sing while going on a killing spree, like i said, tHIS IS ME TRYING TO MAKE IT DARK BUT ENDS UP LOOKING LIKE I WROTE THIS WHILE HIGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: It's a strange place, the Underground is.Asano thinks it's more of home than anything though, at least his acquaintance seems to like him.A.K.A (in a lighter tone) Nagisa and Asano doing crazy shit to the extreme because they're best friends





	Welcome to Jigoku.

"Shuu-kun."

  
"What."

  
"Remember that time where I showed you the woooorrrll-" sm ACK.

 

"O W WH AT THE FU CK GAKUSHUU?!"

  
"I've had enough of your musical bullshit, Nagi."

 

"But seriously though, you still remember it?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so let me get this straight."

 

"You can't get the Underground straight, Shuu-kun."

 

"No shut up for a minute. Also stop calling me that, why do you even call me that?"

 

"Gakushuu is too long."

 

"I- Nevermind. Anyway, so...This Undergound, it has three floors if I'm correct?"

 

"Well, technically the first isn't really that much of a floor since it's so spread out? But yeah, we have three floors. The first floor is where all the entrances are, we call this floor, the Kemokuchi. They're scattered everywhere, to abandoned train stations to blood splattered alleyways like these."

 

"Hm, What's the second floor then?"

 

"It's where all the snobby rich dicks are, that's where they usually hide to do some illegal dealings, it's not really that region that's part of the Underground so they'll still get arrested but they don't know that, locals of Jigoku call that place, the Yutanaka. The markets are the ones where it reaches our borders, they have everything you ever need."

 

"Oh? Everything? Even something so simple like information on what the next movie is about?"

 

"Yup. Though we're not going there, we're going to Jigoku, The heart of the Underground, which is in the third floor."

 

"So what's the third floor?"

 

"That's simple."

 

 

"It's where the sinners crawl."

 

* * *

 

"Way up way up we go~"

 

"Nagisa, we're underground-"

 

"Been up and down that road~"

 

"Also what the hell are we doing in this frat boy's house?"

 

"Way up way up, oh no~"

 

"Why are you pouring- wait hold on are you  _singing?_ "

 

"w E GON' BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN-" B O O M.

 

"N AGI SA."

 

* * *

 

"I admit, it was satisfying to see that rich boy's sex toy collection burning."

 

"h AH-"

 

"That doesn't mean I want to face battle with you."

 

"BUT SHUU-KUN."

 

"WH AT DOES  _FACE BATTLING_ EVEN MEAN?"

 

"IT'S A TERM FOR FUCKING KISSING YOU UNCULTURED SWINE."


End file.
